1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner having an air purifying module.
2. Related Art
Recently, some countries are suffering from severe climate change as a result of global warming. For the summer seasons, the duration of air conditioner usage has increased due to heat waves, and the duration of dehumidifier usage has also increased due to long rainy seasons. For the winter seasons, the usage of a humidifier has increased due to dry air in rooms. The air conditioner, the dehumidifier, or the humidifier is a device for controlling the conditions of the indoor air, such as temperature or humidity, and utilizes physical and chemical reactions associated with evaporation and condensation phenomena of a medium.
The device for controlling the conditions of the air is referred to as an air conditioner. When the air conditioner is used for a long time, its periodic management is required. If the management, such as periodic cleaning, is not performed continuously, viruses may proliferate inside the air conditioner, or the air conditioner may give off a bad smell. Since the viruses or bad smell have a bad influence on a human body, and may also give a user an unpleasant feeling, it is necessary to avoid such problems. In addition to the method of directly cleaning the air conditioner, there is a sterilizing or deodorizing method using an ultraviolet lamp, but the method has a problem in that the ultraviolet lamp is fragile and susceptible to damage by impact. In addition, there is a sterilizing and deodorizing method using an on generating device, but the ozone generating device may generate harmful ozone. Therefore, a new air purifying method to improve the sterilizing and deodorizing efficiency is still desired.